This invention is concerned with extraction forceps for upper molars.
Forceps for this purpose are, of course, already known. They have jaws which are pivotable towards and away from one another in a common plane and which engage the tooth to be extracted at the inner and at the outer side.
This action has very substantial disadvantages which heretofore were never overcome.
One of these disadvantages resides in the fact that the upper molars are often shaped very differently at their inner and outer sides, and that the known forceps rarely assure completely reliable engagement of the tooth under these circumstances. This, then, leads to slipping of the forceps on, or even off, the tooth.
Furthermore, it has been found to be very disadvantageous to engage an upper molar-to-be-extracted from the inner and the outer side of the tooth. Such engagement necessarily results in stressing of the tooth at its narrowest cross-section where it is, evidently, most likely to break or shatter. This is facilitated by the fact that the tooth is already weakened by the attack which has in the first place lead to the need for performing the extraction. When the tooth does break on extraction, the removal of its root becomes very much more difficult and, in many instances, painful.